sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Shuffle
Sonic Shuffle (ソニックシャッフル Sonikku Shaffuru?) is a video game that was released exclusively on the Dreamcast. The game was co-developed by Sonic Team and Hudson Soft, which is later known as Konami Digital Entertainment. Gameplay In Sonic Shuffle, the player can select one of the main characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The game supports 1 player in Story Mode and up to 4 players simultaneously in Versus Mode and the Sonic Room. The four players can play in teams and play against one another on a giant game board, going around and playing mini games to collect Emblems. Whoever has the most emblems at the end of each board wins. The overall goal of each board is to collect the most Precioustones, out of a total of 7. There are 5 boards in total: Emerald Coast, Fire Bird, Nature Zone, Riot Train, and Fourth Dimension Space. The game also features 8 playable characters (four of which need to be unlocked), each with their own unique abilities. The available characters are Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. The unlockable characters are Super Sonic, Big the Cat, Gamma, and Chao. The game features around 50 mini games and around 30 mini events. Mini games ranged in variety and challenge and they were divided by Teams of 2, Teams of 3 versus a Single Player and a Free-For-All. The mini events generally involved a little story, or event, and usually a choice given at the end to determine your prize or punishment. As well as having a single-player Story Mode and a two- to four-player Versus Mode, the game had a “Sonic Room” where you could play your favorite mini-games, after unlocking them, with your friends without starting a full game in a place called the "Toy Box", as well as a stereo to play your favorite soundtracks. Both of these must be unlocked by buying Photos from the Photo Album. The game play involves playing randomly given cards. The deck of cards has four of every card numbering 1-6 and four wild cards. Three of the wild cards have an “S” and the remaining card is the “EGGMAN” card. Playing the cards would dictate the distance your player would move on the board. The S cards could be played as a 7 if you had decent timing as the card changed from 1 to S. The "EGGMAN" card was bad fortune for one or all of the characters and would generally cause trouble for the players in myriad ways. A full game could take anywhere from 20 minutes to two and a half hours, depending on how many Precioustones you decided to be available to you at the beginning. Artworks 'Renders 2D' Sonic_Shuffle_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Shuffle_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Shuffle_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic_Shuffle_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Shuffle_Big.png|Big the Cat Sonic_Shuffle_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Sonic_Shuffle_Lumina.png|Lumina Flowlight Sonic_Shuffle_Void.png|Void Mini Games VS 4 *Sonicola *Stop and Go *Over the Bridge *Sonic Gun Slinger *Sonic Live *Psychic Sonic *Sonic Tag *Shadow Tag *Frosty Rumble *Great Escape *Egg & the Chicken *Sonic Tank *Fun Fun Sonic *Jump the Snake *Zero G Snap Shot *Thor's Hammer *Over the Rainbow *Twister *Number Jump *Egg in Space *Tractor Beam Tag 2 VS 2 *Sonic the Thief *Shoddy Work *Bucket-O-Rings *Bomb Relay 1 VS 3 *Wrong Way Climb *Bungee Jump *Manic Maze *Sonicooking *Gargantua *Eggbot's Attack! *Sonic DJ VS 4 *Sonic Parasol *Ring Tide *Rapid Climb *Sky Bridge *Croc-Attack *Ring of Fire *Thru the Tunnel *Ring Lasso *Final Frontier Stage Clear *Sonic Surfing *Sky Diving *Earth Quake *Stop the Train *Void Battle Play Order *'Sonic Slot' - Each players plays on a slot machine that first displays 999, then counts down. Turn order in the main game is based upon how close each player stops the slots to 000 without going under. *'Sonic Darts' - The four players each throw darts at a moving target. Turn order in the main game is based upon the proximity of the players' darts to the center of the target. *'Sonic Hi Lo' - A simple game of hi lo, with all four players playing at once. The players must act fast to get the card that they want. The winner moves first on the game board. Boards *Emerald Coast *Fire Bird *Nature Zone *Riot Train *Fourth Dimension Space Story The story involves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy getting caught up in a mess in a world called Maginaryworld, which they inadvertently stumble upon one day when Lumina sends a vortex to take them inside the dream world. A villain named Void has shattered the Perfect Precioustone into many pieces, resulting in chaos in every part of the world. Lumina Flowlight and the rest of Maginaryworld are counting on Sonic to restore it and bring Lumina back, who mysteriously disappeared along with the Perfect Precioustone. The game progresses in multiple story lines and playing as each different character will allow the mystery of Void to finally be realized. After each world is successfully restored the chosen character will confront Void with Lumina. As they interrogate him the chosen character is able to finally realize the true meaning of what Void is trying to say. Each character has a different story and will realize that Void is the emptiness that allows dreams to be created in the first place. The group makes their way to the Nature Zone, a jungle created from dreams of those wishing to be one with nature. However, Void has placed dark pillars in the jungle. After acquiring the six pieces of the Precioustone, the group is given a set of keys to unlock the last Precioustone. When the four obtain the final piece of the Precioustone, an earthquake occurs and they are forced to escape. The jungle is restored to its original state, much to the group's surprise. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Lumina then enter the Riot Train, made from a dream of those who love adventures. However, the train is unstable. After collecting the pieces of the fourth Precioustone, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails successfully push the train to a stop. With the train back in control, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Lumina enter the 4th Dimension, a world that Illumina has dreamed of which also contains the fifth and final piece of the Precioustone. With the imminent disappearance of Maginaryworld, the five head towards the Temple of Light to retrieve the last piece of the Precioustone. The group then confronts Void, who reveals that he has decided to wreak havoc on Maginaryworld due to his loneliness. Void resorts to turning himself into a monster with the aid of the Precioustone, forcing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy to fight him. The group uses the light switches to defeat Void. Finally reunited with Void, Lumina merges back with him into Illumina, their true form. She thanks Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles for saving Maginaryworld, apologizes to the group, and tells them that dreams can conquer emptiness. The game ends with Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles leaving Maginaryworld toward new adventures. Transcript Sonic Shuffle/Transcript Unused Voices Sonic Shuffle/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Shuffle Cutscenes (Part 1 of 2) Sonic Shuffle Cutscenes (Part 2 of 2) Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna *'Corey Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma *'Elara Distler' as Lumina Flowlight and Illumina *'Lani Minella' as Void *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Shuffle/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games